Wolf Ways
by ccvdblack
Summary: Claidi and Argul return to the Hulta. But Claidi has another secret that makes her worried about... when an unknow foe kidnapps her
1. Chapter one: a finding

Chapter 1: A finding

Well I guess I can't keep away from you. Actually I have been searching for you ever since we left in Yinyay. Argul and I needed to get back to the Hulta there was no way around it so here we are back were we belong. Argul has returned to being leader. I suppose you would like to know how we got back here.

Well we landed after dropping everyone off about two miles from the Hulta camp. We rode to the camp were Ro, Memh, and Blurn met us at a safe distance from the camp.

"Argul, why did you bring her here? She left you, do you not recall?" Blurn said first. His hard glare hurt as if a dagger in my heart.

"No it's not what you think… that journal was a fake. I knew she was in trouble that is why I left." Argul sounded as if the mere memory of what happened hurt him entirely.

"So she's our prisoner?" Ro forced me to fall off my horse which wasn't comfortable at all. I should have given him a piece of my mind right then and there but Argul got off his horse. He helped me up in front of all of them just to prove to them he still loved me and held faith in me. I love Argul. There is no other way of saying this; after all he is my husband. It seems so odd to call him that now.

Blurn spoke again. "Argul I invite you back but I will not allow her." Yet again I had a horrible feeling about this whole ordeal.

"I can't leave her… she is my wife."

The Ro, Memh, and Blurn exchanged looks.

"I can explain everything thing if you would allow me to."

Blurn being a great new leader did. But it wasn't fun for me at all. I was stuck in a wagon. Everyone was eating, dancing and having a good time except me. My fate was left up to Argul and if he could convince Blurn. I was panicking. Where would we go if we were not welcome here? What would happen? Would Argul leave me to stay here?

Later that night Argul woke me up. I guess I worried myself to sleep (?)

His words were oddly soothing and peaceful. His whispers were hard to hear except for "We are staying and I'm back on top."

I kissed Argul there was no words to say how relieved I was that we would actually fit in with the only family we had. Then (naturally) my stomach rumbled. I was embarrassed yet once more because of feelings. Argul thought it was funny and lead me out for food. I never thought I would miss Hulta food that much; honestly it tasted so wonderful, had I actually missed it that much? Argul drank a lot which had me worried over nothing (other than the fact he was a grouch in the morning).

I was told when I was young that mothers and fathers "made" children. I never truly got this concept at all, of course not really knowing my parents didn't help much. How ever I connected the dots when Argul and I did what the Hulta calls "sex". What a feeling. All the love in the world was with us that night. Time wasn't a problem at all, We had no were to go at that time.

The next morning Argul was up with everyone else and didn't wake me up to help them. I was kind of mad at him but all I could do is get dressed and try to help. All I could do was ride with the lead party. It felt good to ride beside Argul, with the Hulta, to belong once more. That evening at dinner was when the rest of the Hulta got news that Argul has returned to being leader. I was so happy. I guess I didn't hear him tell me this the night before. Not like I can remember anything from last night other than feelings. Blurn made a big deal about handing over the Hulta back to "the rightful leader".

So that is where I am sitting in our (Argul's and my) wagon, writing to you hoping that I have filled you in on what you are still curious about. Sorry to leave you hanging but I need sleep.


	2. Chapter two: Something of Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Claidi Journals, I am not Tanith Lee.

Chapter 2: Something of change.

I'm so scared. Some of the Hulta has yet to forgive me and I don't know if they ever will. I can't believe they don't trust me. Of course if I was in their spot I wouldn't trust me either. Oh yes Claidi you back stabbing okk. It is not easy writing on horse back but Argul wants me up front with him. I find this odd because he would normally want me in the back for protection reasons, but then again I would be so uncomfortable back there that I would scream at the first scent of movement.

This morning was probably why Argul wants me in his view. I'm getting ahead again. Well this morning I was helping the women (they all find my return with Argul is a love story and believe that I indeed was kidnapped.) and one of the men apparently didn't want me there. He pushed me, he surprised me and I screamed but I didn't think it was that loud. Just when he was about to slap me Argul caught his hand

"You are not to touch Claidissa." He used my formal name. That was scary that and the anger I saw behind his eyes. I've never seen him like that for a long time. In fact I can't recall ever seeing him like that. I was scared just looking at him as I sure the man was.

"She is an okkness." He muttered as he walked away.

"Claidi are you alright?" Argul's voice was so full of love that it was beautiful.

I was still in awe over his voice I could not find the words that were in my mouth and just nodded.

Argul being the true gentle man that he is helped me up.

"Next time get him good." Argul said. Was he telling me to fight back? I probably should for my own good. If this many people are against me then I better stand my ground. I still find it odd he told me to fight. I can't even think for myself (barely).

Words yet again couldn't manage to escape my mouth. That has been happening a lot now a day. But right before he left me words did surface.

"Argul…thank you." They weren't the exact words I was looking for but it seemed to work. I so could so feel myself blushing.

He smiled and lightly laughed as he walked away. I didn't think there was anything funny about what I said. I still don't understand why he did that. Of course I still don't understand a great number of things but I guess life goes on.

Dagger and I were having a great time to get the children to stay in the wagons while the women gathered up the last bit of things. One of the kids would distract us and the others would try to escape but I would catch them. I would do have done it too had I been a child in that particular time. I've always liked children; I guess because I never really enjoyed my youth, I was a slave after all. But being 18 I am not so far from youth as I'm making myself sound. Argul is only about 20 going on 21 I suppose. He is still handsome as ever but I don't know if I eve could be called beautiful. I never thought I was. I guess all the time I was a slave I thought everyone else but me was beautiful for I was no one of importance.

When everyone in back was settled and Dagger and I saddled up and as I was getting up Dagger grabbed my attention by saying "Your hero has come Claid."

I looked up and sure enough Argul was riding toward us. This was just normal, until I got up on my horse after Dagger was up on hers. For some odd reason I thought she would play a prank on me. Anyways Argul came up to me.

"Ride with me."

"Are you sure about that?" What it was all I could think about and it indeed was odd for me to ride up front with Argul. I really wanted to. So I did with out him saying anything else to me.

The ride started off normal. Naturally I enjoy his presence but what scared me the most is why he wanted to talk to me

"Claidi, something is wrong." That was what he said. I thought on his statement. Naturally I was extremely curious.

"What?"

"I don't know I can feel it. I don't want change to come but something is about to happen." I was a bit worried when he said this, I quite frankly began to worry about him not the impending doom he felt.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" It was all I could think of. All the time he comforted me, now was my time to comfort him.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes seemed so bare like an old vision of the waste. "Just don't do anything stupid."

I didn't want to yell at him. We would have gotten into a fight I know I would have lost. So I nodded my head in agreement and pulled you out my fateful companion. This is now the resting place of my promise to Argul. I swear never to do anything stupid…that I can prevent myself from doing. I only hope he wasn't talking about being a habitual mess up.


	3. Chapter three: Being Utterly Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own the Claidi Journal's and I am not Tanith Lee.

Author's note: We all know what is going to happen well here is her secret.

Chapter 3: Being utterly lost

We headed back to the Sheepers land. I absolutely refused to stay there but Argul and the other men dear to him went. This morning I woke up sick as I have for the past few mornings since he left. I was scared and Dagger was the one who came and found me when I had missed breakfast. Food doesn't sound appetizing.

I didn't mind Dagger being around me. We were still the best of friend after all. I began talking to her and slowly five other women joined us. This was not the best thing to happen. I was feeling sick again and well still do.

But I thought the worst part of this was when I heard most of the woman agreeing on calling me "pregnant". Dagger explained and now I am quite scared. Will Argul accept this? Is this even the time? Can we raise a child? What will happen to me? What will he say? What will we do? So many thoughts zoomed around my head I was dizzy. I could think about it I had to tell them not to mention this to Argul until I have the chance to talk to him first. He was to return soon I only hope that I am ready.

Argul and I Had dinner together and when the fame seemed to be dying down and mainly everyone was asleep is when I spoke up.

"What do you think of children?"

He continued to stare at the floor and answered. "We can't afford to have children now Claidi-barrii. We have our main trading to begin." He looked up at me with his loving eyes. I was distressed. I was beginning to cry. What did I get myself into? I just got up and walked to our wagon I couldn't face him, let alone tell him. I always have bad timing why should this be any different? I grabbed you and sat on the opposite side of the wagon then Argul. All I could do was cry.

Naturally he came to see me. I could tell he was concerned I could feel it.

"Claidi, did I offend you? Please speak to me." He sat in front of me like a curious child would when a family member spoke of tales. There I go thinking of Children again.

"no." that was the one simple word. I wish I had more to tell him but was there to say. I didn't know what to do.

He brushed my hair away from my face as well as my hands. I didn't deserve him at all. I left him wondering what he did wrong. Why me?

"Argul." I had to begin somewhere.

"Claidi?" he responded as I knew he would.

I couldn't look at him. I didn't know what to say with out sounding stupid. So I just told him

"We should go to bed. It is almost morning."

He was worried about me. That and I had the feeling that he knew what I was dragging on about.

"I agree with you. Are you going to be okay?" he helped me up and I just played cool for the night and well threw the moment.

Have I lost all of my beliefs? Why do I feel so swept away? Why do I feel lost in the ocean of emotions? Wow that was a good way of putting things.


	4. Chapter four: The Midnight run

Disclaimer: I don't own right to the fine art that is the Claidi's Journals; nor am I the great writer Tanith Lee.

Chapter Four: The midnight runs

Things have been moving quickly around here as we have gone to countless cities for trade. Argul has a strong belief of making me see the sites but I just don't want to. Movement makes me sick and standing still makes me anxious. There is no safe haven for me. I still have yet to tell Argul about what and why I am this way.

I feel horrible that almost everyone knows but not him. I can't stand being like this to him. I can't hide from him for much longer, but what is there to hide from? He never said he didn't want children or that he didn't like them, he just said not now. It's not my fault. But why do I still feel like a traitor to him.

Dinner rolled around and I Barely ate. I knew tonight I had to tell him for sure.

"Argul?" My voice was quiet as it normally sounded against the merriment of the Hulta.

No matter how soft my voice he heard me. "Yes Claidi-barrii"

That name no longer seemed odd or bothersome anymore, if anything it was proof of his love for me. "Remember the talk I tired to have with you 5 nights before?"

"Yes" he said and put more food in his mouth.

"Argul… I'm with child." I thought I said it so fast I would have to repeat myself. He glanced away from everyone, just smiling at me.

"Are you joking me?" His smile got brighter when I showed no sign of joking with him. Then he hugged me and from that moment on I knew that I was safe from myself. The glow in his eyes was like that of a child and candy. For the first time that week I smiled brightly but I don't think he was aware I have hidden it from him for over 2 months now.

He stood up and most of the Hulta came to a stop. He helped me up and then spoke grandly like normally does. "We have wondrous news."

Now he had caught all the Hulta's attention. "An heir is to be born soon."

Had Argul not braced me I would have fell from my knees giving in from underneath me. When he said that sentence or any other formation of it, I still would have felt weird as about 50 pairs of eyes traveled to me. I felt odd to no extent, but Argul was there beside me helping me face the faces staring at me.

What was soon to follow was expected everyone giving us well wishes. But grew tired and Argul was well aware of this and took me from the crowd. Is he truly an 'angel' as the Hulta tells me of? A perfect being? A protector of the innocent?

It was late when the camp settled down, except me. I couldn't stay still. I got up and sat by the dieing flame in the center. It was peaceful. Not that I didn't want to spend time with Argul but I could stay confined like a birds in cages in the House. I now understand how they felt. I couldn't take it at all. I grabbed a hold of you writing like a crazed person and have a blanket drapped over my back. I have to move around. I heard something moving in the distance but I fear that it is nothing more that a person moving around.

I crept around the night. I walked past one of the night watchers and talked to him.

"Fine night to guard the family, congratulations from me and my wife." Taier said quite peacefully not taking his eyes off the horizons.

"Thank you. Is there anything moving out there?" I cast my view to the darkness. It seemed more restful than I was for sure.

There was nothing moving other than me through the night. The once brilliant flame was nothing more that a fading glow. I was heading back to Argul and my wagon when I stopped outside just in taking the view before I was to go in.

Naturally people insist that I can't have a happily ever after ever. I can't handle these people but they had a hand on me. I cried out into the night as I was once again taken away from the Hulta. However I fought my kidnapper. I held onto our wagon until I was hit in the head. The last view I had was of Argul coming for me and tears sealed my eyes. I was crying even though I was not awake.


	5. Chapter five: Darkness

Author's note: Thank you for those who have reviewed. Sorry this one took so long I was on Vacation.

LinnyShindo: thank you for your comment it helped me a lot

Chapter 5:

Darkness

Hello there. I finally have finally have been able to see light. I assume it has been about 2 weeks. I only base that on when they bring water and a sad amount of bread. It tastes horrible but I have no choice but to eat it. I feel weaker with each passing day. I pray Argul can find me. I've never felt so horrible before. I've lost Argul probably forever and I have failed to provide my child with the rich tastes of other foods.

Here they come and give me bread and water in the morning (Or at least I believe it to be morning) and wine and bread in the evening. I remember the women in the Hulta telling me not to touch wine for both our sakes. Hunger has been taking over y body.

They have me locked in some room. I dare not go near the walls because of goop that is on them. Not only that but there is 5 dead bodies attached to the wall, and quiet frankly I don't want to be number 6.

I cry myself to sleep at night which is pretty sad. I miss Argul, I miss the Hulta. In fact, I miss being able to see the sun. I'm scared, but I have to stay strong for my child. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto hope. It seems stupid to say it but that is how it feels. I'm so distressed. I don't know where I am or how or when to attempt to escape. I need Argul, I miss him so badly.

I'm sorry my confidant that I am here crying on your pages but I am lost. However I will do what I need to survive (even if it means I have to eat that crusty old bread).

Not long after I stopped writing within your pages my kidnapper decided to grace me with his presence. Have I ever mentioned (even though he is my family by marriage) I hate Nemain with a new passion? Well I do now. That TRONKER! He and Winter Raven brought me here. Naturally they had their soldiers come get me. Wait… why didn't the ring protect me? And I actually asked WR because I was/ am desperate for answers.

"Why didn't the ring protect me?" My voice was small and soft because it is hard to talk.

"I don't know Claidi, why don't you tell me?" WR was sitting in a chair regally. I so wanted to knock her head off.

"I don't know you…" I bit my tongue it would do me (or my child) no good to piss of WR or Nemain. If my powers could protect me then me and my child, we have to be careful. I began panicking, what am I to do?

"I know your secret." WR said calmly inspecting her nails.

What! How could she know about me? Is this why I was dragged where ever I am?

"There is only one excuse for your powers not to work Claid." Her voice sent chills through my body. "You're pregnant."

"What the..? What madness has gotten into your head?" I wasn't bringing my child up to be the stupid Wolf Queen. I didn't want to talk to any one now. I knew why I was here. They are going to hold me until my child is born and take it from me, and toss me into the wilderness.

"Claidi, you haven't touched your wine any day at all. Not only that but you actually eat the food against your will. I've watched you and I know that look. There is no point in denying that you carry the Wolf Queen or King within you."

I felt dizzy, so off balance like her words were arrows trying to kill me. My world went black.


	6. Chapter six: The Oddlings

A/n: I have been sick and traveling I thank every one for their comments and Chapter 7 will be up very soon. I wish I could tell you about it but then it wouldn't be a shock.

Chapter 6: The odd-lings

There has been lighter now. The days seem too long. Today was very interesting. Prison tends to give too lost of time to think. Sadly my thoughts are mainly on the people I miss most; Argul, Memh, Ro, Dagger and oddly enough the members of the House. Oh well I suppose this is just one more adventure to your pages.

I really don't know what to think of today but I suppose I should tell you what happened today, it might make sense to you.

N and WR came in together today. I didn't want to look at them. I thought of escaping but I knew I didn't have the strength to do so. WR sat in a chair and N and his goons put me in one as well. I still preferred the floor. N brought more water; I wasn't going to touch it in front of him or her for that matter.

"There must be something you want or need Claidissa" WR said sweetly I swore if she spoke to me like that once more I would be sick to my stomach.

I rolled my eyes, a very nice habit I still have. "Yes there is something."

"What dear?" N said in that damned love struck tone and I swore that I imagined smacking him but naturally I didn't, but I know I should have done it.

"My freedom." I mocked their tones. I laughed on the inside; I thought I did a pretty good job at making them look like stupid.

"Drink, you must be thirsty." WR said. Now when she said this I thought of the stories that some of the maid would tell about poisoning their masters to think they were slave to change their mind and eventually kill their former master. I knew something was wrong with the water. I pretended to drink so they wouldn't push me to drink more.

"Tell me Claidissa, why is it that your power can't protect you when you are far away from that thug?" N said. He would get what was coming for calling Argul a thug.

"I don't know." I decided to act like a robot or for at lest my sake.

"Claidi you will give up your child for our future."

"I will give my child to you for the better of our futures." Naturally I didn't believe I said that. Though I barely know my little stranger I would never give up my child. Not for anything in this whole world unless it was for the better of my child, I would never give up my child.

Then like ran washing away paint these people that I thought I knew were lik4e shark heads except they had multiple arms and legs. My heart skipped a few beats; I didn't know these odd-lings like I knew the humans they pretended to be. Fear began to flood into me, where these creatures here to harm me and my child?

"Claidissa you are wise to do this for us. With your child we will negotiate peace with the towers and they will release our leaders." I didn't like the sound of it. I didn't know who said it. They don't appear to have lips.

"What will become of my child then?" I was beginning to wonder what was going on. I had to keep the same robot tone other wise they would begin to think that I didn't drink the water. It hit me now that they were causing my morbid thoughts.

"We can't permit your child to live. It has been foreseen that your heir in particular takes over this world and rules over all only by causing fear."

That was enough I bolted to my feet and I replied with such anger in my voice I knew they knew I hadn't drunken the water. "MY CHILD WOULD NEVER!" The room around me melted just like the disguises of the odd-lings did. I was in a cage. More odd-lings were staring at me like I was some kind of show for them. I now knew how the animals of the House felt. I began to feel ill again. Naturally Claidi just have bad feeling when it is of no use to you.

The two goons that had came in earlier pushed me back into my seat. The one I believed to be WR took out a needle. I began trying to get away simply because I didn't know what would happen to us and I feared for our lives.

I failed miserably trying to get away due to lack of energy. Then I remembered how Argul never once gave up on me. I shouldn't give up either. The odd-ling held onto me tighter and WR (what else can I call her or him?) came closer and then were suddenly sent back. My barrier has returned. I thought this was odd. They looked shocked and in pain from being thrown into the bars. I smiled hoping that they realized that I had my powers back, though I don't know if I can manage that again. I prayed this would stop them from trying to act against us. They all fled my cage and I see clearly what is going on around me. I barley drink the water unless I feel I need too but in small amounts at a time. I eat very little in case of poisoning. I have a hollow in me from hunger and thirst, I feel that I have let my child down.

Earlier this morning I had lost all hope and now it was draining all the fear and doubt out of me. I owed this to my child. If I could repel these people then maybe I have of chance of making it out of here. Where ever here is. For once Claidi you might be able to save yourself and some one else.


	7. Chapter seven: Paternal love

a/n: I don't have the abilities of Tanith Lee so it's her rights not mine. omg I am so sorry it took me over a year to do this. I feel really guilty but I haven't found any time at all to do it. And other time I just refused to do it. I hope you guys still like it. I love the change even though this isn't what I had orginally written and I rewrote it again to make myself happy. enjoy. please comment.

Chapter 7

I have been so full of energy in fact I made it out of my cell. It was an illusion just like the things disguises were. They have large halls here. I often hide when I hear a noise but more then often it is from someone going to a different room. I don't enjoy feeling sorry for myself but I can't help myself half the time.

I love the feel of the rug under my feet as I went down the hall. Then I heard a bunch coming my way. Naturally I freaked out like I normally do. I selected the closest door and went inside. Resting my back against it. That's when I saw it. Books on shelves stacked high with rugs and lovely couches and chairs scattered around. I felt comfortable and I walked towards the nearest shelf. I have not ever seen so many before now. Not a spot of dust. I never cleaned a library before but I could see the horror of this task.

"I am not one of them but I am one just like you Claidissa Star."

I nearly jumped and I instantly thought of leaving. It's not safe for us here. When I finally calmed down I walked toward the chair that seemed to talk to me. It was by the window. Naturally I had learned a few things to do before I came upon a stranger…yeah like I could defend myself half the time. I asked for their name.

The rough laughter had me bothered but I approached seeing a man with graying hair. He looked young but still his hair was silvery and fine. The wrinkles that plagued the old didn't catch onto him.

"I know you must get out of here and that is all you need know." His eyes were a pale and cold blue. But warmth was conveyed in his eyes.

Okay I don't know anything much about fate only except Argul was in mine. But there was something alluring about him. His haggard cough alarmed me. Then a red flag went up in my mind. How many people have tried to help me and meant it? None, other than Argul. But I tried not to think of him if I could help myself. I found my hand resting on my baby most of the time. I sat in a chair near him. Something had me drawn to him.

He went on telling me he's known me since before I was born. My parents, he knew my parents. I wanted to ask him so much about them but I hadn't thought of that then. I wished I had. Gosh I am so foolish most of the time. We shared a plate of little snacks. He insisted and I felt very safe. He was more human than the oddlings had tried to be. Was he going to help me escape?

"What is it Claidi child?"

"You don't know why I am here do you?" Yay I found my curiosity again.

"You have that glow your mother had when she was pregnant. I think I know very well just by watching you relax dear child. But my question to you is how did they get you?"

I resisted laughing thinking of how often I couldn't fight to save my own life (and now I had two to worry about). "I couldn't protect myself." What ever he was drinking he spat out and in a humorous way, now that I looked back but it didn't make me feel at ease or well when he had done so.

"Your husband will be looking all over for you no doubt." He was regaining his composure.

"How do you know if he is?"

"Because I fought to never let your mother escape my eyes when she was with you."


	8. Chapter eight: No Way!

A/N: Okay I didn't wait a year for this one but it did take me a while to do this but I hope this isn't too shocking. I should have warned everyone last time that I love twisting plots so that is what I am to now! Enjoy…oh I am not Tanis and it's her idea to create Claidi

Chapter 8: No Way!

My heart skipped a beat. No he can't be. This man, kind and all, it could not be him. Could it? How would I know I don't know my parents? I felt dizzy and ill. Why now? Why can't I just get over something and try to save myself for once? They have to hold me back somehow and now I was intrigued.

The next day I went back. I had to know if it was truly him. But my door was locked. Why now would it be locked? Did they know I met the person who says he's MY father? I feel bad. I ate my warm breakfast; it couldn't have been long since they put it in my room. The warmth felt so good I am so cold. So I busied myself with thinking of how to get out of here.

I stopped thinking about that when my door was unlocked. Two guesses who it was …it was my "dad".

"before you ask me anything let me explain why you're here."

I blurted out. "You better. How could a father want this for his daughter? To take her away from her husband and be alone confused and cold."

"Don't flatter yourself." He yelled at me. "I'm doing this to save your mother's life. I made it out from the tower but they still have your mother. We saw you when they first brought us to the tower as well. Why didn't you stay at the house where you were safer? Where you wouldn't be increasing with child." He was breathing heavy and I , haha was in tears. Now the smartest question out of my mouth was waiting to come out. Do I even have to tell you what it is.

"Why?"

"To save you both. Claidissa, Winter wants you're child. Nemien is plotting and would kill to raise your child as his own. Queen of all. Do you realize how much danger you are in? You little tribe? Let alone your husband?" I was scared. That was a very low blow dad.

"So you took me from the person who loved me?" oh great, what an okk I am. Claidi you tonker.

He turned red. "Don't ever think that we didn't love you. There hasn't been a day that your mother and I haven't worried and thought about you. When your birth day rounds your mother cries herself to sleep."

My mom misses me? No my parents left me, they didn't want me. They didn't care about me. I could have died in that house and they would never know or care. "Mom wouldn't want me in pain, so why am I here? So you can pawn off my child? Would you make me suffer like mom?"

"How dare you use your mother against me child." He left and slammed the door. All I could do is cry. I miss Argul. I need him. I want to be with him, I want to feel safe. I just laid here. I've got to get back to Argul. If it was the last thing I did for my child so be it.

Later on I wandered out. I crept into a new room. I could have died right then and there.

"Please she needs me, you don't understand. I know you won't let her go but please I can't bear to watch her cry. I miss her so much. I can only imagine what it's like for Claidi." No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Yes it was I knew those eyes. Argul. I couldn't breath. I fell to my knees sobbing. He found me, I am safe now.


	9. Chapter nine: Oh lovely

A/n: yeah I know it's been forever and I know that very much… I just didn't get as many replies as I thought I would so there was little to no motivation but since I'm bored waiting for my b/f-age I though wth?

Claidi is still on her emo coaster but I'm going to end it soon no fears...I'll update asap

Chapter 9: Oh lovely

"_Please she needs me, you don't understand. I know you won't let her go but please I can't bear to watch her cry. I miss her so much. I can only imagine what it's like for Claidi." No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Yes it was I knew those eyes. Argul. I couldn't breath. I fell to my knees sobbing. He found me, I am safe now._

He took me into his arms. I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry. His hands rubbing my back soothing me. It may have stopped my crying but I wasn't letting him go. I refused to let him go. Not this time. Illusion or not he was here with me. I refused to accept any other reality beyond that. "See what I mean!" he was mad at "my dad". "Its okay love, I'm here, you're safe." Love? I have never heard him call me that but I wasn't going to mention anything. He was here and that was the only thing that mattered to me at this point

"Argul? Is it really you?" Great job Claidi, that sounded so cheesy.

He smiled that charming smile I had almost forgotten. "Yes Claiddii-barrii. It's me."

I nearly started crying all over again. I had missed him so terribly. We wanted out of here. That was the one thing the baby and I agreed on.

Argul. My Argul helped me back to my feet and to the uncomfortable couch.

"Calm down man! Seriously she is only here for her health." My father's cold voice stung me.

I looked into Argul's eyes and was shocked to see him looking back into mine. I felt like melting into a puddle. Yes the latest and great new décor for their floor. I couldn't help but smile. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up at all now.

Argul's hand ran across my face and I nearly flinched. I missed his gentle touch. His and went over our child. I could almost die from the happiness I saw coming from him. It would never make up for the lost time. Not even for all the tears. But to be back with him was the most, well, second most amazing thing that has happened in my life.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered to him and he just kissed me. He was so warm in this cold place it felt so good. I felt wave of tender love crashing into me.

"I won't. Not this time." He held me closer to him.

My dad and Argul had a long talk about where I was going to stay. My dad kept saying that Argul had no right in the matter. It made me laugh. Argul insisted I stay in his room. I wasn't minding that thought at all. I rather liked the thought of sleeping with him again. I was starting to fall asleep when my dad gave up and let Argul take me to his room.

Argul kissed me softly to wake me up. "Come on lets get you to bed." He held my waist and escorted me through corridors that I had never see before.

His room was so much warmer and nicer than my own. I found myself instantly heading for the bed. I just heard him laugh softly and he too laid beside me, it had been too long. His put his arm around me and his hand on the baby. Great more tears. If there is one thing I'm learning is I can't stop crying. I missed him.

"Claidi?"

I mumbled back a yes. Though it wasn't the nicest of things to do since we hadn't talked in months I did it anyways.

"Don't you wonder about the baby?"

"No, it frightens me… I had too much time to think."


End file.
